With the improvement of technology, soft disks and compact disks, which are used for the storage and carrying of electronic information, have been replaced by flash drives integrated with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface. Because the flash drives have a smaller size, being capable of hot swapping, having a fast transmitting speed and a large storage volume, it is favorable for consumers to adopt them for storing data.
Because the related technologies of the flash drives have been matured, products made by each manufacturer are similar to each other. Therefore, the consumers consider not only the performance of the flash drives but also the appearance, quality and operational convenience of the flash drives.
Generally speaking, the quality of metal material is superior to that of plastic material, so consumers tend to prefer the flash drive including a metal housing. When the USB plug of the flash drive including the metal housing is plugged into the USB port, a metal flexible sheet of the USB port may be in contact with the metal housing so as to make the electronic device including the USB port short circuit, which bombards the consumers. Therefore, how to maintain the quality of the flash drive without affecting the electrical connection between the flash drive and the USB port is a problem that manufacturers try to solve.